With Each Other
by MrsSpookyLiz
Summary: Mulder and Scully get caught and captured together by some unknown men. They must get out and get free before one or both of them is seriously injured, or worse, they are killed. MSR shippy moments, drama, action, violence. Twist at the end. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Mulder frowned in confusion as he looked around the dark and damp room. He held his gun ahead of him carefully and shone his torch to the left then slowly over to the right. There were some water marks on the walls, but nothing else. He took a deep breath and felt the musky air fill his lungs. Outside the rain was plummeting down and it was hitting the old and broken windows of the abandoned building extremely hard, making a huge noise which was flowing into Mulder's ears, deafening him.

He spun around and thought about Scully, who was going up to the roof to check there. He had told her that he would come with her, but she had told him that she was fine. Mulder wasn't taking any chances though, the building was highly dangerous and suspicious, so he turned and exited the room and made his way along the long, old corridors towards the ladder that led to the roof. As he turned to his right to make his way towards the door he suddenly heard a scream from the roof and to his horror, a gunshot. Mulder gasped out loud as he heard Scully's scream. His heart skipped a beat and he stormed forward with rage and up the slippery ladder. The rain hit him hard and he felt it trickle down his back underneath his shirt. He blinked the rain away as he reached the top of the ladder and then jumped over the edge of the wall and onto the roof. Mulder grabbed hold of his gun again and aimed it ahead of him before focusing. There was no one there. Mulder took a deep breath and felt the fear and rage rush inside his blood. Where was she? The rain was clouding his view and he stepped slowly forward, his feet squelching in the puddles.

Mulder suddenly heard the rushing of feet and the sound of a struggle when suddenly from behind a small hut which was on top of the building Scully was pushed out by the neck of her jacket by a tall man who had a hooded jacket over his head. He held his head low and grabbed Scully roughly, who was trying to break free. Mulder looked at her with sadness and worry, and she lifted her eyes to his. They were desperate and she looked terrified. Mulder felt his eyes sting with angry tears as he raised his gun to the man's head. Scully's hair was hanging wet and loose around her face and Mulder wanted to grab her and to pull her over to his side, behind him, but he couldn't. The man grabbed onto her tighter and she scrambled and cried out. 'Mulder!' She started, but the man grabbed her with his other arm and covered her mouth. Scully scrambled again but he wouldn't let her go. The man stared at Mulder with mad eyes. Mulder tightened his grip on his gun.

'Let her go!' He shouted. The man didn't move. Mulder stood still, trying to focus. Scully's eyes were wide with fear and were looking at him. He couldn't bear to look at her scared face. He clicked his gun into place and felt the rain hit him hard. 'I said let her go!' He shouted again. The man didn't answer again, and to Mulder's horror, he saw the man bring out a knife with his lose hand. It glistened as the rain hit it and he held it up to his side as if he was about to plunge it into Scully's side. Scully saw this out of the corner of her eye and she screamed under his hand and struggled again. Mulder felt his stomach turn and he was ready to shoot when suddenly Scully turned and her eyes opened even wider with fear. She was looking behind him. Mulder frowned with confusion but before he could turn around he felt a heavy arm hit him from behind and grab him around the chest. Mulder fired his gun in shock and the bullet flew into the wall. He heard Scully's muffled scream as the wind was knocked out of him and he dropped his gun. Mulder felt another heavy arm punch him hard in the back and he fell down to his knees, the hard, cold tarmac hitting his knees and the rain seeping through his suit trousers. Mulder cried out in frustration with himself and the situation and then he felt a bag being thrown over his head and he was plunged into darkness. He shouted out as the material was tightened around his neck and his arms were tied behind is back. He was helpless, and he could hear Scully screaming near him. Mulder gasped for air and felt his heart race in his chest when he heard her screams. 'Scully!' He shouted out desperately, but her screams carried on. Mulder couldn't believe it. What were they doing to her!

'SCULLY!' He screamed, and someone grabbed him from behind and got him into a standing position. Mulder felt another pair of arms grab him and he was dragged along unwillingly. Mulder's mind was racing. What was happening to them? Was he going to be killed? He prepared himself to die. Suddenly there was a silence, and he felt the world spin around him. Where was Scully?

The rain was falling down heavily and he could hear it all around him, but not another sound. Mulder fell to his knees and his heart raced madly. He realised he was shaking. 'Scully? Scully?' He called out in fear, but there was no answer. He waited a few moments and felt the cold chill of the wind seep through his wet shirt. Then suddenly he heard two footsteps and before he could shout out, he was hit over the head and felt himself plunge unwillingly into darkness.

She felt something trickle down her back. Scully gasped jumped up in fear and reached out to her back to see what was on her. Was it a spider? A rat? She scrambled desperately and realised that there was nothing there. May be it had just been a trickle of water. She looked around the dark room madly and blinked as her eyes adjusted. She frowned in confusion. Where was she? Suddenly she cried out as she felt agony in her right side. Scully gasped and reached her hand out to cover her injury. She gasped in pain as she felt it, and she rememebered now. It all came rushing back.

Scully closed her eyes as her head spun and was throbbing heavily. She had been with Mulder, and she had gone off by herself onto the roof, and then a man had grabbed her from behind and threatened her life. He had made her scream, which had made Mulder come to the roof. Scully closed her eyes as she remembered what happened when Mulder had arrived. She felt aches and pains all over her body as she remembered how rough the men had been with her, and how she had felt his hands all over her body, like her didn't care where he touched her…

Scully shivered and suddenly felt sick. She took a deep breath and tried to calm the nausea. Her breathing was too fast, she needed to calm down, she told herself. Looking down to her feet she realised she wasn't tied up anymore. After a moment of trying to calm herself, she realised how rugged and ripped her suit was. Scully realised that she had lost her shoes. The cold, dirty floor was harsh on her bare feet. She took a deep breath and felt the agony again. She had been cut in the side, she remembered again, the man had plunged the knife into her while Mulder had been captured. She grimaced in pain as she took a breath. Scully knew that she needed a bandage or something, she had bled on the floor around her. She shivered in fear and the cold as she slowly realised that she was very ill, and she was in a strange place all alone. Where was Mulder? Scully felt hot tears sting her eyes as she looked around the dark room and felt terrified. Was Mulder dead? She felt a hot tear run down her cheek and in sorrow, she buried her head in her arms and tried to hide from the world.

Suddenly the steel door burst open and Scully jumped out of her skin. She gasped as a man pushed into the room and he was grabbing hold of another man, who had his head down and… Scully gasped. It was Mulder. She felt her heart race and she opened her mouth wide with shock as the man threw Mulder down onto the floor of the cell and then turned and slammed the door shut.

Scully waited for a moment as Mulder struggled on the floor to get onto all fours. She felt her hot tears roll down her cheeks. Mulder hadn't seen her yet. He looked so weak and tired, like they had been beating him. Scully shook her head in disbelief.

Mulder felt his whole body ache with pain and tiredness as he hit the floor. He listened as the door slammed shut and waited for a moment of peace. Slowly, he managed to push himself to all fours and he grunted in frustration. He slowly raised his head to look around the room and saw that it was a dark, cold and damp room. Where was Scully? His mind was racing for fear for her. Mulder turned to the left side of the room and then suddenly, he came across a figure in the darkness, a woman. Scully.

'S.. Scully?' Mulder gasped in surprise as he saw her tiny frame huddled in the corner. He felt his heart race with relief as he saw her eyes widen. 'Scully!' He cried out desperately, and rushed towards her. She looked at him with wide, terrified eyes. Mulder reached her and grabbed her hand. He saw that she was crying, and she looked unlike he'd ever seen her. Completely panic striken. Mulder felt how cold her hands were. He put his other hand over her hand as well and squeezed it to make it warm. He frowned with concern as she looked at him with wide eyes and she sniffed a tear away.

'Mulder…' She gushed. 'I'm ok, I'm ok.' She said quietly, and Mulder knew that she was trying to calm him down. He knew what she was thinking, she didn't need to say anything to him.

'Mu-Mulder, are you all right?' She asked in between shivers. Mulder frowned in concern and looked into her eyes to tell her that he was all right. Mulder raised his hand to her cheek and brushed away her damp hair from her eyes. She shivered as he touched her and she felt great concern for her.

'Scully, thank god. I was so worried…' he started, and kissed her hand gently. 'Shh, it's all right. It's all right.' He said gently, as she slowly raised her arms out to him and she collapsed into his chest. Mulder slowly wrapped his arms around her gently as she shivered in his arms. He frowned with concern as he felt her shivering and he was so worried about her. Mulder kissed her hair as he wrapped her tighter but then she suddenly flinched and Mulder jumped in surprise.

'What?! What is it? Did I hurt you?' He asked in a panic. Scully sighed deeply.

'M..Mulder, I'm injured.' She said in a small voice. Mulder frowned with concern and panic.

'What have they done to you?' He asked. Scully shook her head.

'The man… he cut me.' She said in a low voice, and Mulder felt anger boil inside him. 'He cut me in the side. I've lost some blood, Mulder I need a bandage or something to stop it bleeding.' She said. Mulder racked his brains for a solution.

'How about my shirt, will that help?' He said, and Scully thought for a moment.

'Rip the sleeve off.' She said weakly, and Mulder nodded and started to unbutton his shirt. It was dirty and ripped by now anyway. Mulder glanced down at Scully's bare feet and felt great sympathy for her. Scully took a deep breath and tried to glace away from him as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, she'd seen it all before of course, but still it didn't stop her feeling a bit embarassed seeing this side of her partner. Mulder pulled the shirt harshly and ripped one of the sleeves off.

'Did they hurt you?' Scully asked him as he ripped the other sleeve off.

'They bashed me about a bit, but that's all. Nothing I havent experienced before right?' Mulder said with a small smile. Scully felt herself smile a little too and felt a little better. She glanced at him for a moment and saw his bare chest. Her heart beat quickened and she had a strange feeling in her stomach. Blushing, she took a deep breath and looked away. Mulder put the shirt back on without the sleeves and buttoned it up loosely. Scully looked back at him and saw that some of his chest hairs were showing on the top of his pecs which were escaping from his loosely buttoned shirt. Scully found herself wanting to hold him and to feel safe in his chest. Mulder looked at her with surprise.

'Scully?' He asked, and Scully snapped out of it.

'Sorry Mulder..' She said in embarassment and Mulder smirked.

'Were you looking at my chest? What's wrong with it?' He asked, as if offended. Scully shook her head and let out a small laugh that hurt her sides and she quickly grimaced in pain and cried out. The smile was gone. Mulder came towards her and grabbed her hand.

'Ok, ok. It's all right.' He said gently. 'You want this wrapped around your stomach?' He asked gently. Scully nodded and shifted her weight and tried to get to a position where Mulder could lift her shirt and wrap it around her waist. Scully blushed again, she was reminded of the first time that they worked together, when Scully had been paranoid that she had the spots on her back, and she had shown her bare flesh to Mulder. She felt his hands touch her stomach and Scully found herself shivering. Why was she feeling like this? Mulder muttered an embarassed 'sorry' and wrapped the long sleeve around her waist gently.

'You've got a tiny waist Scully!' He said jokingly, and Scully smiled a little.

'Thank you.. ow!' She grimaced as Mulder pulled it a bit too tight. Mulder flinched.

'I'm sorry, I'm going to have to tie it. Are you ready?' He said softly, and Scully nodded and closed her eyes. Mulder took a deep breath and then he quickly tied it tightly around her. Scully didn't cry out, and he was impressed with her braveness again like he had been so many times. Mulder finished dressing the wound and he helped Scully back down into a sitting position. He looked at her tired face and smiled at her weakly. Scully smiled back with tired eyes and she looked at him for a moment, like she was reading his soul. Mulder felt as if he couldn't look away from her, her beautiful blue eyes were bearing into him, he felt as if he could stay there forever. Scully took hold of his hand and took a deep breath.

'Thank you.' She said softly, and sighed heavily. 'Who are these people Mulder?' She asked weakly. Mulder shook his head.

'I don't know. I didn't hear them say anything that gave them away. All I can guess is that they're from the governement.' Mulder said. Scully frowned in anger.

'Mulder, would they really go this far?' She asked.

'I don't know Scully. But the case we were working on, that building, it's got to have something to do with this.' He said. Scully sighed heavily and looked to the corner of the room.

'We have to get out of here.' She said in a small voice. Mulder nodded.

'You need to rest first, we'll give it a few days see if we can find out who these people are…' He started, but Scully turned to him.

'Mulder, I can do it. We need to get out of here before we get killed.' She exclaimed. Mulder looked into her eyes again, he saw them glisten with desperation. She could tell she was as afraid as he was. They had no idea where they were or what was going to happen.

'Scully, I can't risk your health…'

'If we stay here any longer who knows what my health is going to be like!' She said. Mulder looked at her with confusion. He didn't know what to choose. 'I know you want to find the truth Mulder, but we can't get killed over this.'

'All right then, so how do you suggest we get out of here?' Mulder said in slight annoyance. Scully looked at him. He was pissing her off now.

'Don't you start that tone with me Mulder.' She snapped, the pain of her side making her emotions worse. Mulder sighed with annoyance and shook his head.

'I'm sorry, we'll have to make a plan.' He said in a small voice and he looked at her with sorry eyes. Scully took a deep breath. 'But first, lets just have a rest. Scully, you're shaking.' He said gently, and Scully looked down at her own body with surprise. She hadn't realised.

'I- I'm freezing.' She said, the reality of the situation hitting her. She felt the cold floor of the room hit her hard and she pulled her arms over her chest. Mulder shifted and made his way next to her. He put an arm around her gently. Scully felt his body heat engluf her and she felt so safe by his side. Scully let her confident side falter as Mulder held her close to her and she felt a hot tear run down her cheek. Scully was annoyed she was showing this in front of Mulder, but she couldn't help it. Mulder looked down at her and brushed the tear off her cheek gently. She blushed and sniffed another one away. Mulder looked down at her bare feet and felt his heart call out for her.

'Are your feet cold?' He asked softly. Scully nodded. He looked down at his own feet which luckily still had his shoes and socks on. Mulder frowned with concern for Scully and he put a hand under her petite legs. 'Come here.' He said gently and he scooped them up with ease. Slowly he lifted them over his own lap and pulled Scully closer towards him.

Scully felt her body get warmed as Mulder hugged her close into him. She felt her feet lifted off the cold floor and into Mulder's lap. Mulder then started rubbing her legs warm and moving his hand down to her cold feet. She closed her eyes, so thankful that he was there with her. She felt him kiss her on the forehead and cuddle her closer. His chest felt so safe and warm.

'Feeling better?' He asked her gently.

'Yes, thank you.' She said softly, and took his other hand in hers. She squeezed it tight to show that she was grateful. Mulder kissed her hair and hugged her as tightly as he could to warm her up. Her small frame was so light in his arms. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Scully was suddely woken by the sound of doors crashing. She jumped and looked around her, and she immediately felt Mulder's hold on her body. She looked at him and saw that he was still asleep. The pain in her side was less now, but it still surpised her as she made a movement. Scully's eyes opened wide with fear as the doors were crashing louder and she heard footsteps. Was there a flight of stairs outside the door? She couldn't remember. Scully nudged Mulder to wake him up. His eyes opened wide quickly and he looked at her with concern.

'What's happened? Are you all right?' He asked deperately. Scully nodded and put a finger over her lips to signal him to be quiet. Ther noises got louder. Mulder frowned in thought. Scully slowly lifted her legs off him and tried to get to a standing position. Mulder helped her up and they both struggled but they made it up eventually. Scully told Mulder that she was all right on her own and he moved away from her slowly and towards the door.

'Mulder! Be careful!' Scully whispered urgently. Mulder nodded and stood behind the door. Scully's heart started to beat extremely fast with fear. Were they coming to kill them? There was no telling what would happen next. It was amazing how fearful a trained FBI agent could get without their gun. Scully couldn't even imagine what a normal person would feel in this situation. Suddenly, the door swung open hiding Mulder behind it. Scully gasped in shock as the tall man who had held her on the roof and stabbed her stormed into the room. She started to shake again, terrified of what he was going to do. Did he have a gun? Was she going to die?

'Where is Agent Mulder?' The man said in a low voice, his eyes bearing madly into Scully's. Scully shook her head and took a step backward as he took one forward.

'Who are you people!' She asked desperately. The man ignored her and took another step towards her. Scully stepped backwards again.

'Where. Is. He.' The man said slowly. Scully ignored him again.

'I'm a doctor, I know that I need to have some medical attention. Please, my wound, it's going to be infected soon if we're not careful. Please let us go.' She said as calmly as she could. The man snarled angrily and took larger steps towards her as if he was going to grab her. Scully cried out and backed herself up against the wall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door closing slowly, and Mulder was edging out from behind it. Scully felt her heart race even faster and she felt fear for Mulder. The man was still staring at her madly.

'Tell me where he is or I'll do something to you that you'll never forget little lady!' The man snarled. Scully opened her eyes wide with shock. This man was a monster. He was so close to her. He could also grab her. Scully swallowed heavily and saw Mulder getting closer to the man. She felt a terrified tear run down her cheek as she saw the man's eyes look her body up and down.

'Please, just let us go.' She pleaded, but she man didn't answer. He smiled madly and slowly reached out his arm to grab her. Scully flinched with fear and then suddenly Mulder grabbed him from behind around his neck, pulling him into a headlock. Scully cried out and ran away from the man. Mulder tightened his grip around him and the man struggled to get free, but Mulder had him held tight.

'SCULLY! CLOSE THE DOOR!' Mulder shouted, and she ran for the door and pushed an old chair which was in the corner against the door knob. Scully wiped the terrified tears away from her eyes and tried to regain herself again. She went over to Mulder and helped him restrain the man. Mulder now had him on the floor and he was holding him by the neck. Scully knew that they needed to restrain him. She quickly remembered and rushed to the side of the room where Mulder's spare sleeve was lying on the floor. She picked it up and felt a rush of pain in her side. Scully grunted in pain and then pushed it out of her mind, and took a deep breath. She then rushed to Mulder's side and he held up the man's hands. She tied his hands up securely and tightly. The man glared at her angrily. Mulder forced the man down with his knees. He couldn't move. Mulder felt a rush of overflowing rage towards the man as he remembered looking into his mad eyes as he had held Scully on the rooftop. Mulder shouted out angrily and lifted a fist above his head and then brought it down onto the man's cheek, punching him hard. Scully flinched and put a hand on Mulder's shoulder to try and calm him.

'Mulder… Mulder stop.' She said in a forceful but calm voice. Mulder took deep breaths as she touched him and he tried to calm himself. The man was spluttering. Mulder had knocked a few teeth out.

'You son of a bitch.' Mulder snarled at him, and forced him to look at him. 'WHO ARE YOU! WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?!' Mulder shouted. Scully took a deep breath and ran a nervous hand through her hair.

'Mulder, they'll hear us!' She hushed him, and put a friendly arm on his shoulder again. Mulder shook his head.

'Is this the man that stabbed you Scully? Is this the man that caught you? What else did he do to you? Did he touch you Scully?' Mulder shouted madly as he grabbed the man by his shirt, Mulder's large arm muscles were bulging out as he tensed his grip on the man. Mulder's fury in his voice was ringing loud in Scully's ears. She felt an overflowing feeling of emotion towards him as he showed is concern for her, but she had to calm him down.

'Mulder, please.' She said gently, and he took a deep breath. Mulder slowly let go of the man and he slowly got into a standing position. Scully's grip on him tightened and she waited for him to calm down.

'Mulder, it's all right. He's not going anywhere.' She said quietly, and Mulder nodded slowly.

'What did he do to you Scully.' He demanded.

'Mulder, I've told you everything.' She said softly. Mulder sighed and turned away from her.

'Look Mulder, we need to figure out a way to get out!' She said, and Mulder looked at her from across the dark room.

'The information is in him Scully.' He said softly and she looked at him with tired eyes. She nodded and looked down at the man who was groaning in pain on the floor.

'Lets go upstairs, they won't be expecting us.' She said in a low voice. Mulder looked at her and nodded.

'Lets go for it.' He said and walked over to her. They looked at the closed door and waited for a moment. 'You ready?' He asked. Scully nodded.

'Ready as ever.' She said with confidence. She had no idea what to expect behind that door but she knew it was something she was going to have to face.

'Let me go first, you're injured.' He said with concern, and Scully nodded. 'If it's too much for you, you run. You get out of here Scully, don't wait for me.' He said, turning to her. Scully looked into his eyes and felt her heart wrench with emotion.

'Mulder, we're in this together. I could never leave you. I'm your partner.' She said firmly and put a friendly hand on his arm. Mulder didn't speak for a moment and just looked at her. He knew there was nothing he could say.

After a moment, they walked towards the door and slowly opened it. A huge staircase was in front of them which was dark and spiral. Mulder took the first step forwards and they started making their way up carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Mulder looked behind him at the huge flight of stairs. Scully was keeping up well considering her injury. He finally reached the entrance into the next room. Scully came up behind him and they were close together. Mulder could hear her breathing next to him and he looked at her to check if she was all right. She seemed to know what he was thinking and she nodded. Mulder turned back to the room and he heard voices. They were definetely American, so it just helped assure him that this was a government operation. Scully put a hand on his arm and he turned to her.

'Mulder, let me cause a distraction. Theres a gun on the table over there, look.' She whispered, and pointed into the room. Sure enough, there was a large shotgun on the desk in the corner. The room was full of metal tables and chairs with certain documents on them. Mulder frowned in thought as he wondered what they could be. He looked back at Scully.

'Are you sure?' He asked her, and she nodded.

'Let me do this, I'll be all right.' She said quietly, and stepped forward in front of him. Mulder waited for her to go into the room.

Scully took a deep breath and edged her way into the room slowly. The men in the room were still talking in the corner. She saw that one of them was holding a gun. She felt hot beats on sweat on her forehead as she edged forward slowly. She couldn't believe that they hadn't noticed her yet. Scully waited a few seconds and then she threw her plan into action. She took a deep breath and then grabbed her side painfully and screamed out in agony. Scully threw herself to the floor.

'Help me! HELP!' She screamed as she squirmed on the floor. The men suddenly turned and the man with the gun pointed it at her head. She screamed at the top of her lungs and feigned total agony. 'LET ME OUT! I NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!' She screamed. One of the men told the man with the gun to put it down.

'Hey! Hold back! She's harmless.' The man said and walked towards Scully. Scully started to cry desperately.

'Please… please!' She screamed to the man. He frowned in confusion.

'How did you get out Dana?' He asked roughly, and kicked her in the side playfully. Scully cried out in real pain this time as the kick was harsh and painful in the ribs. Real tears shot to her eyes. The men laughed.

'You have to let me go… I'll die.' She spluttered, but the men still laughed at her. The man closest to her kneeled down next to her.

'Aw poor little Agent Dana Scully. Not so tough now are you?' He said with a snarl, and Scully felt rage boil inside her.

'LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!' She screamed and then suddenly there was a gun shot. Scully screamed.

The man holding the gun fell to the floor with a crash. The gun fell out of his hands and fell next to Scully. She opened her eyes wide with shock. Mulder had shot him.

'Get the hell away from her!' She heard Mulder's voice shout from the other side of the room. Scully stared at the gun desperately. She had to grab it. The men were now standing around her and they were backing towards the door. Mulder had them under control.

'PUT YOUR HANDS UP!' Mulder shouted angrily. Scully took a deep breath and reached out to grab the gun. She used all her strength to jump up to a standing position and clicked the gun into place. She turned to face the men and found herself facing the man who had kicked her. She glared at him with fury.

'Turn and face the wall.' Mulder shouted, and the men looked at him with hatred, but turned.

'Hands behind your heads.' Scully said in a low voice, and looked across at Mulder, and he nodded. The men slowly put their hands up behind their heads.

'OH YOUR KNEES!' Mulder shouted, and pushed forward towards them. Scully held her gun as still as she could. Mulder went around the men and Scully saw him tie their arms behind their backs with rope. She wondered where he had found it but then looked to the corners of the room where rope and tape were draped on the floor. This was obviously a popular place to 'get rid' of people.

Scully grimaced in disgust as she thought about what could have happened in this building. They needed to expose this place, and these men. She watched Mulder as he tied the men up one by one. She took a deep breath and felt her side twinge with pain. Ignoring it, she moved towards Mulder.

'Mulder, what about the man downstairs?' She asked. Mulder looked at her.

'We need to restrain him. I'll go down and get him.' He said. Scully shook her head.

'No, let me. I'll bring him up here.' She said, and before Mulder could stop her, she was out of the door and going downstairs again.

Mulder had tied the three men to the chairs. They glared at him angrily. Mulder sat down on the table and looked at them.

'Where are we?' He asked them. No one answered. Mulder sighed. 'Listen, I can make this easy or hard. Now, you answer my questions and you get to live, you don't answer them and you get to be tortured, by me.' He said in a low, threatening voice. The anger was boiling inside of his chest. One of the men looked across at him and smiled. Mulder caught sight of him in the corner of his eye. 'What's so funny?' He asked angrily, and stood up. The man let out a small laugh which angered Mulder further. 'WHAT!'

'You'll never get the truth out of us, we don't have anything to tell you.' He said. Mulder felt his fist clench with anger.

'Shut up.' He spat at the man, and turned away again.

'It's true, the only man who knew what we were here for is dead. You killed him.' The man said as Mulder turned away. Mulder stopped dead in his tracks.

'I said SHUT UP!' Mulder shouted and turned back to the man. 'I'm sick of all these mind games you people play on me! I've had enough! Now you are going to tell me the truth about who you work for and why you want Scully and I dead!'

'Who said we wanted you dead?' The man said with a smile. Mulder felt his heart skip a beat.

'Why bring us all the way here and keep us locked up in a room which smells of rat piss?' Mulder said with anger to the man. The man's smile dropped.

'We have just been following orders.'

'Orders from who? The government? Is it the smoking man? I bet you it's him isn't it.' Mulder said angrily.

'Who's the smoking man?' The man said with a smile, in a tone that was full of sarcasm. Mulder shook his head with rage and was ready to grab him when he heard what he wished he'd never wanted to hear again in his life, Scully's scream followed by a gun shot.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

'I'd like to report two missing agents.'

Walter Skinner spoke into his office phone and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He hadn't slept and hadn't eaten since the night before. Mulder and Scully's case had gotten out of hand. The reported deaths of innocent young women, all caused by one man who was clearly insane, and all left to die in horrific ways. The problem had been, that the women who this man had attacked had all been either armed or experienced in self defence and when they had been murdered, it seemed that the attacked would have had no chance of defending himself, but he still suceeded. Skinner hadn't originally thought of it as an X-File, but Mulder had been intreged by the situation of a man who could always win in an attack over powerful and perfectly cabable women, who could easily have shot or killed him. Skinner had given them this case a few days ago, and the findings had been extensive. However, they had now been missing for over a day, and none of their cell phones were working.

Skinner sighed heavily as the voice on the other end droned on about switching Skinner through to other departments. Skinner tapped on the desk impatiently with his pen.

'Look dammit just get a search party out for Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully.' He said angrily and then slammed the phone down. He rose from his seat quickly and grabbed his jacket. He was going to have to do some work himself to find them. His secretary came into the room holding a file.

'Sir?' She asked tentatively sensing Skinner's agitatied mood.

'Not now Mary not now…' Skinner said and held his hand up.

'Sir please, it's about Mulder and Scully…' She said, and Skiner turned to her quickly in surprise. She looked at him with wide eyes. Skinner took a deep breath.

'I'm sorry Mary.. what have you got?'

_Scully had entered the downstairs room tentatively. She had opened the door and she had seen the man on the floor with his face down on the ground. He had been lying there as if he wasn't breathing, as if he was dead._

_Scully had edged forward carefully and she had gone towards the man. Slowly, she had held her gun in front of her and she had turned the man over so he was lying on his back. Scully had looked down at him, his eyes had been closed. She had checked his pulse, and she had felt one. Then she had edged away from him again, ready to fire when he woke up. She had waited for a few moments, and then the man had slowly opened his eyes and sat up. She had looked at him with confusion, ready to shoot if anything happened. Slowly, the man had got up to a standing position and he had turned to her and smiled. _

'_Hello again.' He had said. Scully had shifted uneasily and told him to 'stay back'. But he didn't. He just looked at her, looked into her eyes. Suddenly Scully had felt weak, she had felt her knees buckle underneath her. She had felt the world spinning, but she had tried desperately to hold herself up, to stop herself from falling, and she had managed it but it had been extremely hard. She had pointed her gun right into his face and had warned him to stay back or she would have shot him. The man had stepped towards her, and had looked deep into her eyes, with a pleasant smile on his face. He had told her that she was special, that he had been waiting to find her for so long, and this was now his chance. He had told her that he was looking forward to dealing with her, because she was one of the strongest women he had ever come across. Scully had felt sick and dizzy as he had kept his stare in her eyes. She had tried to pull away from it, but it was impossible to. Scully had then felt herself drop her gun down and it had hung loosely in her hand. The man had come up to her so that he was nearly touching her face. He had lifted a hand and stroked her hair gently. Scully had tried desperately to move away, but it had been impossible. Scully then felt hot tears sting her eyes as she had realised who this man was, he was the man who had killed all those women, and everything had then become so clear. That this kidnapping was not to do with the governement, this had been to do with the case, and it was just all part of the man's plan to capture and kill her. Scully had then fallen to her knees as she felt her body go limp, and the man had brushed his lips against hers. Scully had let out a scream with all the strength she could muster, to try and alert Mulder. It had taken a lot of energy to do that, energy that she didn't have. Scully had then made a desperate attempt to fire her gun and she had desperately tried to aim it at the man, but she failed, and the gun fired mindlessly into the wall. She had then felt the man grab her and push her down onto the floor where she had felt herself lie there helplessly as he had started to move his hand to her side to where her large cut was and take off the bandage, his rough hands had touched her cold skin and she had not been able to do a thing…_

The three men laughed. Mulder felt fear rush in his blood and he bolted from the room with rage. 'SCULLY!' he shouted desperately. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could and slipped on a few. He was running blindly, was Scully dead? He prayed she was all right.

Mulder pushed down the stairs and then flung into the room madly making the heavy door swing right over and bash against the wall.

The sight that he saw in front of him made him cry out in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Mulder felt sick.

He'd never felt so upset in his life.

Scully lay on her back, with her eyes closed, in a pool of blood. Her bandage was untied and her wound was bleeding heavily. Mulder felt hot angry tears rise to his eyes and he felt himself nearly sob. Was she dead?

Mulder stared at her desperately, he waited for some movement of any kind, anything. Suddenly he saw her fingers twitch and she moved her head slightly. Mulder saw her grimace in pain and she groaned. Mulder took a deep breath and blinked away angry tears.

Mulder saw the man standing over her, with blood on his hands. He opened his eyes wide with anger and felt his heart skip a beat. He tightened his grip on his gun and aimed it at the man's head. The man didn't even seem to notice he was there.

'STEP AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!' Mulder shouted. The man didn't even move. Mulder felt anger rage inside of him. He ran towards the man and without thinking, he lifted his gun and swung it over the man's head hard, causing him to fall to the ground. Mulder watched as the man fell and Mulder then turned and hit him again clean across the face.

'What the hell did you do to her!' He shouted desperately. The man didn't answer. Mulder grabbed hold of him by his clothes and looked into his eyes. 'Talk to me you asshole!' Mulder shouted, and the man glared at him. Mulder frowned in confusion as he suddenly felt his grip loosen on the man. He heard a noise from behind him. It was Scully.

'M- Mulder… don't, don't look into his… his.. eyes. Mulder… it's him…' She rasped. Mulder took a deep breath and his eyes widened in shock. This was the murderer.

As everything suddenly clicked into place in Mulder's mind, he pushed the man away from him onto the ground and grabbed his gun. Mulder closed his eyes and tried to get himself back to normal, the power of that man's eyes had made him feel weak. Mulder clicked his gun into place and turned to face the man. He knew what he had to do. The man was now sitting up and staring at him. Mulder closed his eyes and felt anger and fear run inside of him.

'You're not going to control me you bastard!' Mulder shouted and aimed his gun. He waited a few moments as he got his bearings, and then, he fired.

Skinner assembled the Agents to go with him to find Mulder and Scully. They waited outside for orders.

'Right, theres one objective to this mission. Get Mulder and Scully out of that place ALIVE. You understand?' Skinner asked. The agents agreed and Skinner nodded.

'All right, lets get going!' He said, and ran to his own car. Skinner put his FBI vest into the boot and climbed into the front. He started up the engine and followed the other cars to the location.

Mulder ran towards Scully. He grabbed her hand and she turned her head slowly to look up at him. He looked down her body to see her wound bleeding. He shook his head with disbelief and squeezed her hand gently. Scully tried to speak to him but he told her to stop.

'Scully, don't. Save your energy.' He said softly. Tear were stinging his eyes. He couldn't believe this. 'Scully, we have to get out of here, right now.' He said gently, and Scully looked like she was going to cry. She groaned in pain and Mulder saw her chest rising and falling fast. 'Come on Scully, we have to go.' He said gently, and felt tears coating his throat. Part of him knew that she wasn't well enough to move. He kissed her hand and racked his brain to think of something to do to help her. Suddenly he remembered the bandages and he grabbed them and pushed them against her wound to try and slow the breathing. Scully shouted out in agony and Mulder grabbed her hand and let her squeeze it. He looked down at her sadly and with great worry.

'Hey Scully, did I ever tell you about the time I fell over my own shoe?' He said with a forced smile to try and take her mind off things. Scully let out a small laugh but it soon turned into tears. She closed her eyes and Mulder felt his heart skip a beat. 'No! No Scully please, don't close your eyes. Stay with me Scully, stay with me.' He said desperately, and she frowned and opened them again slowly. Mulder felt his lower lip tremble with threatening tears. Scully saw his sadness and she grabbed his hand tighter.

'Mulder…' She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Mulder shook his head and told her to be quiet but she didn't listen. 'No, Mulder… I… I have to tell you… I have to tell you something…' She said between breaths. Mulder waited anxiously for what she was about to say.

'Mulder, I want you know that… that if anything happens to me, I want you to keep going on your own, because, because you have to find the truth… you… you have to find…' Scully started weakly, but couldn't carry on. Mulder felt a tear fall from his eye as he saw Scully close her eyes again.

'Scully no! Don't say that! You are going to be fine! Now open your eyes and come back to me, I cant do this without you Scully I'll never forgive myself if you leave me, please Scully…' He was begging desperately for her to open her eyes, but she didn't. Mulder lowered his head in sorrow and felt his heart break in two. 'Scully?' He asked desperately, but she didn't answer. Mulder felt heavy sobs threaten to come. 'Scully… please. We'll find the truth with each other. We'll be together when we find it. I can't do this without you, please Scully I can't, I cant live without you…' He said desperately and let tears fall from his eyes heavily now. He looked down at her still frame and pushed some hair away from her eyes. He didn't know if she was alive or not. Mulder felt a chill and felt his body shake.

Suddenly there was a crash from the stairs and the door crashed open again. Mulder closed his eyes and waited to be killed. He would prefer to die now anyway, he felt ready to die now, now Scully was gone.

'Agent Mulder!'

An FBI agent had entered the room and ran towards him. Mulder opened his eyes suddenly and turned to face about five armed agents who were looking at him. He took a deep breath and turned back to Scully suddenly. Mulder then felt pressure on his hand. He gasped in shock and relief.

'AGENT SCULLY NEEDS MEDICAL ASSISTANCE NOW! GET A MEDICAL TEAM DOWN HERE!' Mulder shouted, and the Agents quickly got to work. Mulder kissed Scully's hands and looked down at her, she was still, but Mulder felt her hold on his hand.

'Scully, it's ok, it's ok you're going to be fine now.' He said to her softly. The medical agents came rushing into the room and told Mulder to move out of the way. Mulder got to his feet slowly and watched as they worked on Scully furiously. He listened to them speaking.

'She's in shock… she's critical… be careful with her now… we've got to get her to a hospital extremely fast… on the count of three…'

The voices of the medical agents filled his head and he closed his eyes. He was so tired, and now it was all over. Mulder felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up to see Skinner.

'Sir…' Mulder started but Skinner lifted a hand to stop him.

'Thank god we found you, if it hadn't been for Scully's blood that we found at the scene, god knows when we would have found you two.' Skinner said in a low voice as Scully was quickly taken upstairs. Mulder watched her go. 'She's going to have to be strong but I think we got here quick enough.' Skinner said in a low voice and Mulder nodded.

'Sir, the murderer, he did this to Scully. I shot him.' Mulder said with his head held low. Skinner nodded and moved over to where the other Agents were packing up the murderer into a body bag. Mulder took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. He realised they were shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Hours Later – Georgetown Memorial Hospital**

Mulder sat on the hospital seats and held his head in his hands. They had just finished operating on Scully, and they told him that they would come and see him to tell him when to go and see her. Mulder waited tentatively, he was so nervous. He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor of the hospital which looked sparkling clean. The bright lights were stinging his tired eyes. He needed sleep desperately, but he needed to see Scully first, to make sure she was all right. He knew that she would do the same for him, so he was determined to wait, though he was sure that she would ask him why he was still there when she saw him.

Mulder let out a small laugh as he thought about Scully's attitude to things. She was always concerned but always sensible. That's what he loved about her, she kept him in line. Well, most of the time. Mulder was so anxious to see her, he felt partly responsible for what happened, if only he had gone down to get the man himself, then this wouldn't have happened.

A nurse was walking towards him and he turned to look at her. He took a deep breath and rose to his feet. The nurse gave him a small smile.

'Mr Mulder, Miss Scully is awake now and she is resting. You're allowed to see her but only for a few minutes, she needs to rest.' The nurse said, and Mulder nodded.

'Thank you. Is she going to be all right?' He asked.

'She's going to need a lot of bed rest, she obviously lost a lot of blood and she is still coping with the shock of it all, but she will be all right.' The nurse said with a smile, and let Mulder to the doorway. Mulder watched as the nurse walked away and he put his hand on the door knob. He could see Scully's small frame lying under a blanket on the bed through the window in the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

As he entered he heard the beeping of the monitors. Mulder sighed sadly as the situation brought back horrible memories of coming to see Scully in hospital before. He closed the door softly and turned to look at her.

Her face was pale and she had a blood drip coming into her arm. She also had more drips coming into her other arm, Mulder guessed it was morphine or something. He frowned with concern as he walked towards her and pulled up a chair next to her. Mulder looked down at her face and she looked like she was asleep though he wasn't sure. Her red hair was harsh against the white pillow case. He gently took hold of her hand.

Scully flinched and he saw her frown. Mulder waited for her to come round to him, to see him sitting beside her. She moved her head slowly over to the side and her eyelids flickered.

'Scully?' Mulder said softly. Scully's eyes flickered open and her head turned to face him. Mulder saw her swallow and take a deep breath. He smiled with happiness to see her safe.

'How are you feeling?' He asked softly and he felt her squeeze his hand.

'Sleepy.' She whispered, and Mulder let out a small laugh.

'The doctor says you're going to be fine. I was really worried, you know that don't you?' Mulder asked gently and kissed her hand. He saw a small smile escape her lips and she blinked slowly.

'Did you kill him?' Scully asked. Mulder sighed.

'Yes, I had to. But none of that matters now Scully what matters now is your health…'

'What about the case?' Scully said, still interested in what was happening. Mulder looked at her with questioning eyes.

'I'll do a report, don't worry you don't have to do one. I think it would be best if you forgot about it and got it out of the way as soon as you can after what he did to you.' Mulder said softly, and felt his heart call out to her. He raised his other hand and stroke the side of her face gently. Scully's eyes closed slowly as he touched her.

'Mulder…' Scully whispered. Mulder waited for her to carry on. 'Thank you, for saving me.'  
Mulder watched as she went back to sleep slowly. Her chest rising and falling peacefully. He was so happy she was safe. The nurse opened the door behind him.

'Mr Mulder, it's time you left now, Dana needs her rest. You can come back in the morning.' The nurse said and Mulder nodded. He kissed Scully's hand.

'Sleep well.' He said softly, and then placed her hand down gently. Mulder got up slowly and walked to the door. The nurse looked at him with a smile.

'I think you should go home and get some rest too.' She said, and Mulder let out a small laugh.

'I definetely agree with that.' He said, and with one last look at Scully, he walked out of the room and closed the door, his mind could now be put to rest now that they were both safe.

THE END


End file.
